


Only a Fool Knows What It Means

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Community: sylelle_100, Other, Tom Waits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "temptation" challenge at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sylelle_100/">sylelle_100</a>. Lyrics by Tom Waits. 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Fool Knows What It Means

Bourbon on ice and Tom Waits on vinyl, two things I didn't expect when Gray ushered me into the apartment, and they're both going to my head. Tilt back, bare the white column of my throat. Sing sweet and languid; playing drunk, vulnerable. Bait. Prey. That was the briefing, but I've got a new tickle.

_my will has disappeared  
now my confusion's oh so clear_

When I ask "can I keep him", Daddy always says no. No incentive to keep asking, is it? This one though, feels like if I asked _him_. . . would he say yes?

_Temptation . . .  
I can't resist_


End file.
